The Secret to Seizing the Moment
by Zackaroni1773
Summary: When the son of Sherlock Holmes contracts a mysterious illness, his family must unearth old secrets to avoid a premature burial.


***This story takes place after season four. Sherlock and Molly married and with John they raised three kids, Rosie and two Holmes children, Ben and Lilly. Enjoy!***

"Ben…Benji, can you hear me…? I think he's coming 'round…"

The voice was distant, but familiar, as it echoed throughout the chambers of his mind.

"C'mon, Ben, that's it…"

The eyes of Benjamin Holmes finally fluttered open, pain immediately following. He shut them promptly, ushering a deep groan from within him. He felt a rough hand graze his cheek gently before landing on his forehead.

"He's burning up," the voice whispered, as if it were organizing its own thoughts.

Ben managed to pry his eyes open once more, willing his pounding head to focus them. The bright fluorescent lights shown down harshly. Why was he staring at the ceiling? A blurry figure moved into his line of sight, blocking the bright lights.

"Lestrade?" He croaked.

"How do you feel, Ben? Do you know where you're at?"

Ben slowly scanned his surroundings and swallowed dryly.

"Scotland Yard…I was coming to see you…Ow," he hissed and put a hand up to the back of his head. "What happened?"

"Let me see," Lestrade demanded, carefully pulling away the boy's clammy palm. He ran his fingers over the dark curls.

"Ow," Ben whispered again with a wince.

Lestrade bit the corner of his lip, the way he always did when he was nervous, causing the beginnings of fear to creep into the depths of Ben's stomach. Lestrade must have noticed, because his worried features lightened slightly. He placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder and took a deep breath, his brow furrowing once more.

"You had a seizure, Benji. An ambulance is on its way."

"How did you know I was here?" he questioned, realizing he had not quite made it to Lestrade.

"Someone shouted in my office," Lestrade remembered. "Said my nephew collapsed."

Ben suddenly became aware of the small group that had formed around him. Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain in his side. Crying out, he gripped his stomach and doubled into a tight ball.

"Ben, what's wrong? Where's it hurt?"

Although surprised by the calmness of his uncle, Ben tried to do the same. He tried to keep calm and answer Lestrade. But when he opened his mouth, the pain took his breath away and he felt his chest tighten in panic. He could hear the murmur of the crowd around him, the only understandable voice, his uncle's.

"Hold on, Benji, the ambulance is almost here."

There was a tremor in his voice that Ben had never heard before, not in the nineteen years of coming to work with his uncle.

The pain subsided as quickly as it had come and Ben was able to relax a little. He focused on the worried features of the detective and breathed deeply to regain control. The natural furrow of the man's brow was deepened in concern.

"I'm okay," Ben attempted to reassure him. "It's probably just food poisoning or something…"

Lestrade spoke to the blurry faces around him, "He's slurring his words…I don't think he realizes."

Ben suddenly felt lightheaded and closed his eyes, still breathing deeply.

"He's gone pale again," he heard Lestrade say, "He's going to have another one. Help me get him on his side."

"Uncle-," Ben tried, but the pain flooded back, shaking his body as it rushed up his spine.

He cried out as the room spun around him. He tried to speak, to tell them what was wrong, but the words wouldn't come. His vision left altogether. All he had left was touch and the sound of chaos around him.

"The ambulance is here," someone notified.

"He's seizing again," someone shouted.

Ben felt like screaming as his body convulsed uncontrollably, his addled mind begging for clarity. He suddenly felt an overwhelming exhaustion sweep over, threatening to consume him. Terrified, he clung onto the familiar touch of Lestrade's hand as it rested on his arm.

"Hang on, Benji," the voice whispered.

Then Benjamin Holmes slipped into silence.


End file.
